The Healer's Poison
by VfangzV
Summary: Xena must save Gabrielle from an obsessed Apothecary's deadly potion.
1. Chapter 1

Gabrielle stumbled into the cave, upsetting the soft beam of morning light just beginning to enter the small space. She was carrying two overloaded armfuls of vines, flowers and branches. She looked around the cave quizzically, then began rushing about wildly to set her plan into motion. "What are you doing?" asked Xena.

"Redecorating!" beamed Gabrielle, as she strung a flowering vine from one edge of the cave to the other. Xena raised her eyebrows. "Well you said we're gonna stay here for at least a little while, right?" reminded Gabrielle, "Why not make it a little more inviting?"

Xena smiled and continued sharpening her blade. "Just don't take all day," said Xena, "We have to go into town later."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle's eyes darted frantically, trying to take in every wondrous site. This was the nicest market they'd been to in a very long time, and she didn't want to miss anything. "Come on, Gabrielle, don't fall behind," said Xena, leading Gabrielle a little ahead of her. Last time they'd gotten separated, Gabrielle had gotten into a tight spot. Xena had been very protective since then, but Gabrielle's fear had fled before Xena's. "Xena," sighed Gabby, turning around and looking her in the eye, "I want to look around!" Xena didn't stop walking, so Gabrielle treaded clumsily backward. "We never get to go to places like this and you can't keep watching over me like I'm a little kid just because..." Xena stopped. "Alright, you wanna look around? Go ahead. We'll meet at that fountain at high noon." Gabrielle smiled. "Great! See you later…." but Xena was already far ahead of her. "I hope I didn't make her mad…." whispered Gabrielle, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

A few meters away, an apothecary known as Whileigh stood at his booth, paralyzed with amazement. He gasped, his sharp intake of breath elevated his heavy crimson robes. That was her; that was most definitely her. Powerful, stately, breathtaking. The unmistakeable, terrifying beauty from his late master's legends. But who was that with her? A young maiden, with golden hair? He had never heard of the great Warrior Princess taking a companion. Whileigh thought at first that she must be a servant, but the two appeared to relate as equals. How strange….


	4. Chapter 4

Gabrielle forgot her worries after a few minutes of browsing the booths at the market. She found a place that sold beautiful metal flasks and another with impressive parchment scrolls. "Good morrow, m'lady," said a merchant with deep red robes, bowing slightly.  
>"Oh, hi there," said Gabrielle, turning around then blushing a little. "Do you mean me?" she asked.<br>"Certainly m'lady," said the merchant, bowing again. "You travel with the great Warrior Princess. I shall serve you in any way I can. I go by the name of Whileigh."  
>"Whileigh, right… well, thank you" said Gabrielle, turning to leave. She knew Xena wanted to lay low in this part of the country, or as least be as anonymous as possible.<br>"Oh, do wait a moment," said Whileigh, reaching out and touching Gabrielle's arm, "I didn't mean to offend you. I will speak no further on the matter." Gabrielle looked skeptical, but turned back towards to booth. Whileigh seemed so harmless. He looked quite frail for someone only a little older than herself.  
>"Well, ok," said Gabrielle. "Show me what you're selling."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Argo trotted along steadily, carrying the supplies that Xena and Gabrielle had chosen at the market. Gabrielle started to feel dizzy as she walked beside Argo; suddenly it was hard to keep up with Xena, her knees felt weak and her legs trembled.  
>"Xena…." moaned Gabrielle, "Um, Xena…."<br>"Gabrielle, what is it?"

"I don't… feel so good," said Gabrielle, stumbling. Xena turned quickly and caught her. Gabrielle was trembling; she felt limp and lifeless and Xena's arms.  
>"Gabrielle, are you alright?" asked Xena. Gabrielle's eyes rolled back, her lids dropping down like heavy curtains. "Gabrielle, wake up!" yelled Xena, shaking her. She cradled Gabrielle's head and pulled back one of her eyelids. "Come on Gabrielle, wake up!" Gabrielle gasped as she came to, her eyes darting, then fixing on Xena's. Gabrielle looked pale and disoriented. "Gabrielle, listen to me, did you eat or drink something strange at the market? Anything at all?" "Um… well there was this one thing," said Gabrielle, getting slowly to her feet, "but I'm sure feeling woozy is just a little side effect."<br>"Side effect?!" yelled Xena, "you tell me what you took right now!"  
>"Alright, alright!" said Gabrielle, "it was a… potion." Xena looked stern. "a strength potion. I figured if I was stronger you wouldn't have to worry about me so much." She crossed her arms. "I did it for your sake, really, so you shouldn't get mad at me. I bet it'll start working…" Gabrielle suddenly turned a paler shade and clapped her hand to her mouth, "really soon," she said, swallowing.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm gonna be sick," muttered Gabrielle, clutching Argo's saddle for support. She doubled over and vomited, the deep purple liquid contrasting with the the bright green grass. "That's not normal…" said Gabrielle as she looked down and wiped her mouth. br /"Who sold it to you?" demanded Xena, helping Gabrielle onto Argo's back. br /"My head is pounding! It was somebody named… er…" Gabrielle covered her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "Will- William… no, er, Whileigh." br /'I'll tear him to shreds,' thought Xena. She kept that thought to herself, though. Gabrielle didn't really like it when she talked like / "Let's get home," said Xena, leading Argo forward, "You'll feel better when you lie down." Gabrielle fell asleep on the way back to the cave, so Xena carried her in and set her down. She had only carried Gabrielle a few times and had forgotten how light she was. Xena laid her down on their soft furs and sat by her side, keeping time on Gabrielle's soft breathing. Xena lit a fire. "Hang in there Gabrielle, I'll be right back" she whispered into her ear. /p 


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll slit your throat for this!" snarled Xena, her blade whistling as it sliced through the air, the point a millimeter away from the man's neck.  
>"Ah ah ah," he warned, wagging his finger, "You wouldn't want to kill your friend's only chance of survival, would you?" His tone was haughty, but fear flickered in his eyes like a flame in the wind.<br>"What is it you want?" she demanded, still holding the blade up to his throat. His breath trembled. "All I want," he said, "is the Elixir of Strength."  
>"What are you talking about?" said Xena.<br>"The Elixir!" he yelled, his eyes widening; He got so excited he nearly surged forward into Xena's steady blade. "Legends of your unparalleled physical prowess have reached every corner of the known world; It is impossible for a woman to possess such strength. The others won't dare speak of it, but my master knew better. He knew there had to be a spirit that endowed you with the strength of ten men! I must have it! I must carry on the work he didn't live to complete! I would only take a day to recreate it , and your friend lives…."

Xena lowered her weapon and strode forward. Wileigh backed into a collection of glass bottles, knocking them down.  
>"Sorry to disappoint you, but as it turns out, this woman's strength doesn't come in a bottle," she said caustically, motioning at Wileigh's cluttered shelves. "You and your master were searching for a lie. The truth," said Xena dangerously, raising her blade again, "is that unless you tell me how to cure Gabrielle I will make sure you feel enough pain to make those legends you heard come to life."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Gabrielle woke up feeling like she'd been run over by a cart and four horses. She blinked several times before her vision cleared. She looked around the cave for clues. "I didn't light that fire," she thought, standing up slowly. Gabrielle looked outside. "Wow, dark already? What is going on?" Gabrielle asked herself, rubbing her eyes. Her hand quickly moved down to her mouth as she felt a wave of nausea course through her insides. She swallowed against it, steadying herself against the wall of the cave. "I'm not feeling too good," said Gabrielle to herself. "Where's Xena anyway?" Gabrielle took a step but immediately fell to her knees, coughing. She clutched her throat and held her stomach. She'd never felt so sick in her life. Her mouth filled with sour juices but still she swallowed against them. Gabrielle absolutely hated throwing up and would rather feel sick for hours then go through the pain of getting it over with. Gabrielle took a deep breath and crawled to the entrance of the cave. She was burning up; the cool night air was soothing. She laid on her back and looked up. Her head was swimming so much she had to close her eyes to keep everything from spinning. Gabrielle was starting to remember - The market, the argument she'd had with Xena, the potion…she was starting to get scared. "Xena!" she called. "Xena, where are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Xena sped past the trees and huts of the forest, urging Argo to run faster and faster. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. The cowardly whimpering of the slimy potions dealer who poisoned Gabrielle lingered in Xena's ears, infuriating her. He had been a sobbing mess when she left with the antidote in hand. "A lie… all a lie!" he had cried, "the Elixir is a myth!" Xena spat on the ground as she thought of the foolish notion. Her fury ran deeper than her contempt for Whileigh, however. The truth was, Gabrielle had only gotten hurt because she had been spotted as the great Xena's companion. Was there no way to keep Gabrielle safe? Xena prepared to dismount as she approached the cave. "Gabrielle?" she called, getting to her feet. Xena's heart stopped for a second as she looked around the cave. Her hand shook as she clutched the sapphire colored bottle containing the antidote. Gabrielle was gone.


End file.
